Revelação
by Jin Verona
Summary: Sirius quer contar algo para o lobinho. O que será? Slash. Sirius/Remus.


**Sinopse: Sirius quer contar algo para o lobinho. O que será? Slash. Sirius/Remus.**

**O Sirius é do Remus e o Remus é do Sirius. Nada me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**Isto é um Yaoi/Slash/shonen-ai, como preferir. Se não gosta, não leia! Vamos à fic!**

**Revelação**

Ele chegou perto de mim e me olhou com aquela típica expressão à lá Moony que demonstra curiosidade. Aliás... Aquela é uma expressão tão fofa e irresistível que eu...

– O que é tão importante para você ter me tirado da sala no meio da aula, Padfoot? – Ah, é claro. É claro que eu deveria dizer pra você que eu te tirei da sala, te arrastei por Hogwarts inteira, te trouxe para o dormitório e estou aqui te olhando com essa cara agora porque eu te amo e queria te dar um bom beijo, não é mesmo Remus-Lupin-sabichão? Ah... E quando eu digo bom beijo eu quero dizer bom mesmo, daqueles que deixam agente sem fôlego por uma semana... – Padfoot? O que foi?

Acho que ainda não é um bom momento para beijos.

– É que... – Putz... Eu estou suando muito aqui! Acho que este quarto está diminuindo aos poucos sabe? Ah... Como é que eu vou dizer isso tudo pra ele? Ele vai acabar caindo no chão e batendo a bunda. E isso é terrível, porque eu espero que saibam que eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com o traseiro do Moony...

– É que o que? – Ele já está um pouco incomodado. E muito impaciente, devo dizer. E olha que Remus Lupin impaciente é realmente coisa rara de se ver... – Paddie? – Oh não... Não me chame de Paddie assim tão perto de mim, Remus-inocentemente-erótico-Lupin! Oh não... Definitivamente este quarto está encolhendo.

– Eu quero te contar uma coisa, Moony. – Eu realmente tive que me esforçar para dizer tantas palavras na mesma frase assim. – Escute quieto.

– Conte, Padfoot. – pediu ele, com aquela voz calma, aqueles olhos perfeitos e doces...

Como ele pode estar tão calmo nessa situação? Poxa... eu estou prestes a me declarar pra ele, dizer que o amo e tal e ele fica assim, calmo e quietinho como se nada estivesse acontecendo... Oh... hehe... O Moony nem sabe que eu vou me declarar... Ele não tem porque ficar ansioso nem nada... affe... Acho que estou com muito stress, mesmo.

– Acho melhor você se sentar, Moony. – seu semblante demonstrou uma surpresa incontida e ele me olhou curioso. Fiz um gesto com a mão apontando para ele a cama que estava na minha frente. Ele andou até lá lentamente e então se sentou, novamente direcionando aqueles olhos para mim.

– Diga, Padfoot. Agora já estou sentado e nada do que você possa dizer vai me fazer cair estatelado no chão. – sua voz estava séria, mas demonstrava curiosidade. Pude até registrar uma ligeira ansiedade.

Passei as mãos nos cabelos e ele me olhou preocupado. É claro que ele sabia que aquele era o meu jeito de demonstrar nervosismo. Não que eu seja assim tão previsível, é que os anos de convivência ensinaram isso a ele.

– E-eu... – a preocupação se tornou ainda mais evidente em seus olhos. Eu podia entendê-lo. Não é todo dia que alguém pode ver Sirius-sem-emoções-Black gaguejar.

Esse era o problema. Eu já não tinha mais certeza de que queria contar tudo para ele. Contar que aqueles olhos me fascinavam de uma maneira irreal e que eu não ia à biblioteca todas as tardes apenas para estudar. Baixei os olhos para a barra de chocolates da Dedosmel que eu havia comprado para ele e não percebi que ele se aproximara até que suas mãos tocaram meu queixo levemente, fazendo com que eu o encarasse. Senti o sangue subir pro meu rosto.

– Você está bem, Padfoot? – Pelo seu tom de voz eu estava mais corado do que imaginava. Como eu poderia evitar? Aquelas mãos macias tão próximas... Oh, que beleza! Sirius Black não pode nem se declarar sem parecer uma garotinha apaixonada... A culpa era de James, claro. Aquele jeito de capacho apaixonado só podia ser contagioso mesmo... Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mão macia que soltava meu queixo e se encostava a minha testa e um par de olhos preocupados me encarando. – Você não parece estar bem, Padfoot. Acho que você deve ir à enfermaria e...

– Vou contar. – Eu quase gritei. Os olhos tão doces se arregalaram e a expressão de seu rosto era cômica. Eu até teria rido em outra situação. – Volte a se sentar.

Ele voltou rapidamente, muito curioso agora. Provavelmente devia estar se perguntando o porquê de eu ter comprado aquele chocolate. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando pela curiosidade, as sobrancelhas quase juntas. O queixo estava levemente erguido e sua boca estava entreaberta. Oh... Aqueles lábios tão vermelhos... Como seria o gosto deles? Como seria um beijo de Remus Lupin? Eu simplesmente não podia mais negar... Estava apaixonado por Moony assim como James estava por Lily, assim como Peter estava pela comida dos elfos, assim como...

– Padfoot?

Tomei minha decisão. Vou contar a ele mesmo que ele me rejeite depois, mesmo que nunca mais queira me olhar...

– Euteamo.

– O que? – ele ainda estava sentado, mas agora bem na beiradinha da cama, tentando escutar. É claro que ele não havia escutado. Não com a voz baixa que eu usei para dizer isso.

- Euteamo! – repeti, no mesmo tom sussurrado.

- Hum? – ele não entendeu novamente. Mas que droga...

– EU TE AMO! – Ah, agora ele ouviu. Acho que todas as pessoas do salão comunal também devem ter ouvido. Talvez Hogwarts inteira tenha ouvido, de tão alto que eu gritei. Remus até mesmo caiu da cama. E ele está ali, estatelado no chão, me olhando com aqueles olhos confusos. A expressão dele é aquela que as pessoas usam geralmente quando ouvem algo muito estranho e repetem mentalmente a asneira, enquanto tentam entender.

– Oh...

Uhn... A expressão mudou. Os olhos agora estão completamente arregalados e a boca muito aberta. Acho que se ele já não estivesse no chão, teria caído com o susto, provavelmente.

– Você está caído estatelado no chão, Moony. – eu informei apenas porque não tinha nada mais para dizer. O rosto dele, que até agora estivera assustado, tornou-se irônico.

– Oh... Você jura, Sirius? – Registrei o tom irônico na voz e o fato dele ter usado o meu nome, coisa que só acontece quando as coisas ficam realmente sérias. – Não me diga...

Certo... isso não foi muito legal de se dizer. Estendi minha mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar e ele aceitou-a prontamente. Eu o puxei pra cima e quando fiz isso acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e caí no chão, por cima dele. Oh não me leve a mal... isso foi realmente por acaso.

– Ahn... Paddie?

Suspirei. O hálito dele contra a minha boca é demais para um pobre mortal como eu agüentar. E ele ainda tinha que ter dito "Paddie" desse jeito tão ofegante? Se ele falar mais alguma coisa nessa proximidade eu acho que não me seguro.

– Hum? – Comecei a torcer para que ele falasse algo para que eu pudesse perder logo o controle sem culpa, mas o Moony era esperto e provavelmente percebeu o que eu faria se ele falasse.

Fixei os meus olhos nos dele.

Será que agora é uma boa hora para um beijo?

– Essa é com certeza a hora certa para um beijo, Paddie. – E em outra situação eu teria me surpreendido com aquilo, mas não agora.

E eu não ousaria desobedecer a uma ordem direta do Moony.

* * *

**Essa fic é curtinha, né? A fic mesmo tem só 1.200 palavras. Eu escrevi essa fic de uma vez só, em, aproximadamente, 30 minutos. O título está uma droga, mais clichê impossível, mas okays. Sei que o Sirius tá um pouco OOC...**

**Reviews, please.**

* * *

(Postada originalmente em 2009)


End file.
